


Snowed In

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, RPF, Supernatural - Freeform, mention of snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A snowstorm was most definitely not in your plans during the Supernatural convention. But could it possibly be a blessing?





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my bestest buddies.

It was the last day of the convention in Seattle and the last thing you wanted to think about was the trip home. For one thing, leaving that building would mean leaving your favorite boys; namely Rob Benedict and his buddies from the band. Then there was the dreaded four-letter word; work. A chilly conundrum soon left you wondering if the snowstorm outside was a curse or a blessing.

You walked outside for some fresh air only to find your car covered in two million layers of snow. Huffing, you grumbled about unfortunate weather conditions and scraped some of the offending white stuff off of the car before settling in it for some warmth. To your demise, the car wouldn’t start.

 _Great,_ you thought to yourself, _do I spend my photo op money on car repairs in the middle of Seattle?_

You got out and headed towards the convention building. Before you knew it, you hit the ground with a thud. There had been a patch of ice that was hidden under the snow and you went down for the count.

As you brushed yourself off and limped towards the door, someone rushed up behind you with a concerned voice. “Hey are you okay? That was quite a fall.”

You turned to answer, but were stopped short when you saw the owner of the voice. Rob.

“I’m fine…I think…That’s gonna leave a mark”, you snorted.

He chuckled. “Well we better get you in. They’re calling for another three or four inches of snow; don’t wanna be buried in all that.”

The two of you walked in and were met by the other members of the band. You again limped over to the nearest seat and looked at your flight tracking app. It had been beeping the entire time you were trying to get in.

 _Flight 761 has been cancelled. Flight 761 has been cancelled._ The bold red letters flashed across the screen and you groaned. You had work in less than twenty-four hours, and the weather ruined your plans for a safe trip to the airport. You held your head in your hands trying to figure out how to tell your boss. He was not very lenient on no-shows.

Mr. Glowy Blue-Eyes watched you from the other side of the room and came over to talk again.

“You look frustrated”, he said as he sat down beside of you.

“Believe me, I am. I can’t go anywhere because of the stupid weather. I have work tomorrow and the flight was cancelled and my car won’t start and –“

Your words were cut short when he gently tugged at your hand. “Quit stressing yourself out. Do you have any photo ops this evening?”

“Yea actually I do…with you and the guys”, you gulped. Could his eyes be anymore blue right now? Mesmerizing to say the least. Like, excuse you Rob, could you not with the eyes? You tore your gaze away to take a breath.

He sat thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. “Do you…well…I’m not sure how well this will go over with the head honchos of the convention but do you want me to get you to the airport once the weather clears?”

You shook your head. “No…I don’t want you guys to get in trouble. Plus my car…”

“I can pay for a repair”, he offered. “Actually I was kind of hoping you’d take me up on my offer. You seem like a nice girl.”

Was that a flirt?! Was Rob Benedict flirting with you?!

The moment was ruined by Billy, who’d spotted the two of you while roaming around. “Okay lovebirds get a room! Robbie you gotta stop flirting with the fans”, he joked.

So he WAS flirting! Maybe the snowstorm wasn’t such a terrible thing after all.

“Fine. I’ll let you help me with the car, but only on one condition…” you giggled playfully.

“Yea?” His eyes brightened even more. Rob, again, with the eyes!

Your knees went weak as you began to make your request. “I…want a hug. Just a hug. Please?”

Without hesitation, he moved in for a teddy bear hug. The embrace was tight but not uncomfortable. It was friendly, welcome, and warm. All of the troubles you had today were worth it. After your photo op with Rob and the band, you exchanged numbers with him before going to your hotel room.

He texted you later that evening when things calmed down. _Wanna grab a bite to eat?_

You accepted, completely unaware of things unfolding.


End file.
